


yume wa REINCARNATION

by Arisa_Morishita



Series: #Drabble10Day Project [9]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, DLDR, Death-character - Freeform, Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, hint!Boys Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble 9] "Apa kau percaya mimpi itu seperti halnya reinkarnasi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yume wa REINCARNATION

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> yume wa REINCARNATION © Arisa_Morishita  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Dibuat untuk The First Arisa Morishita's Project #Drabble10Day dengan prompt dari Khaidir Ali: Yume wa Nando mo Umarekawaru — No-pairing — Gempa percaya bahwa semua manusia akan merasakan waktunya kembali ke alam sana. Walau tubuh mereka mati tak bergerak, bersatu dengan tanah, tapi Gempa percaya bahwa yang tidak mati dari mereka semua adalah impian mereka.

" _Gempa! Bertahanlah!"_

_Gempa terbatuk sesaat, tangannya mengcengkeram kuat kain yang menyelimutinya. Netra emasnya menatap sayup, terlihat sosok lain itu sedikit berlinang. Isak tangisnya pun terdengar memenuhi indera pendengarannya walau itu kecil sekali suaranya._

_Senyum simpul Gempa terkembang. "Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, Fang. Kau terlihat jelek seperti itu."_

_Fang_ _—_ _sosok lain itu_ _—_ _mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya. "Bahkan dalam kondisi sekarat pun kau masih bisa mengejekku," Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, netranya melirik keluar jendela, terlihat awan hitam perlahan menghiasi kanvas biru itu._

_Si Kacamata itu tersentak saat telinganya mendengar batuk keras Gempa, darah mulai keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. "Nampaknya aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi," ujarnya pendek sebelum kembali ia terbatuk keras, "Di kamar ini_ _, dan kau—uhuk—akan menjadi saksi bisu kematianku."_

_Fang bergeming. Tidak ingin mengatakan apapun untuk keadaan seperti ini. Netranya terus melihat darah semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Gempa—bahkan dirinya merasa tidak ingin menolongnya._

" _Oh, ya."_

_Fang kembali menatap Gempa. Menunggu sang pemanggil melontarkan kalimatnya lagi._

" _Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku yang terakhir kali?"_

_Kacamata milik Fang sedikit berkilat, menyembunyikan sinar yang dipancarkan netranya agar tidak dilihat Gempa, sedikit ia kibaskan poni rambut birunya. "Apa itu?," suaranya memelan, terselipkan nada serius._

_Sesaat Gempa terbatuk kecil, "Aku ingin kau pantau perkembangan anakku, Taufan, hingga dia mempunyai mimpi yang sama sepertiku."_

_Sang pemilik rambut biru menalikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mimpi?"_

_Gempa mengangguk kecil. Netra emasnya memandang keluar jendela, "Mimpiku adalah untuk memperkenalkan cita rasa racikan cokelat yang Kakek Buyutku buat kepada dunia."_

_Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Fang, "Mimpi yang aneh," Ia mengatur napasnya agar dirinya berhenti tertawa, "Dan apa kau yakin anakmu itu akan punya mimpi sepertimu? Aku meragukannya …."_

" _Jangan salah, bodoh," Kini Gempa menatap sinis ke arah lawan bicaranya, "Taufan itu anak darah dagingku, tentunya dengan alaminya Taufan akan mempunyai mimpi yang sama," Kembali ia terbatuk, "Apa kau percaya mimpi itu seperti halnya reinkarnasi?"_

" _Mimpi seperti halnya … reinkarnasi?," beo Fang bingung._

" _Mimpi pastinya akan mengalir dalam darahmu, menyatuh dengan jiwa dan ragamu. Taufan mempunyai darahku, dan dalam darahku ini mengalir mimpi itu," Gempa meremas pelan helaian baju yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Dan aku yakin, Taufan akan memiliki mimpi sama sepertiku, malahan mimpi itu akan diperjuangkan lebih baik daripada aku."_

_Yang bisa dilakukan Fang hanya bergeming, netranya menukik ke bawah, mencerna ucapan Gempa dengan baik._

" _Berjanjilah padaku, Fang, kau akan melakukan apa yang kuminta."_

* * *

 

Seringai tipis terkembang manis di wajah tampannya Fang. Kakinya terus membuat langkah, berjalan dengan tujuan yang sudah ia tentukan, "Mengingat itu aku ingin tertawa."

Sinar wajahnya melunak. Ia menaikkan kacamata ungunya, netranya menatap kosong ke depan. Mempercepat langkah kakinya agar tempat yang ia tuju lebih cepat.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu berkayu oak, netranya sesaat menatap sekitarnya. "Rumah ini masih tetap sama seperti dulu," komentarnya pendek. Jemarinya mulai menekan tombol yang berada di samping pintu, menunggu sang penghuni rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Engsel pintu itu berdecit, pintu terdorong ke dalam, sang penghuni rumah menampakkan dirinya. "Oh, Paman sudah datang? Lama sekali," Si pembuka pintu membuka lebar pintunya, mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Fang mengerti isyarat itu, segera ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, "Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali, apa _sih_ memangnya yang ingin kautunjukkan padaku, Taufan?"

Sang penghuni rumah—Taufan—berkacak pinggang setelah ia menutup pintunya, "Aku sedang membuat cokelat dengan cita rasa unik, dan aku ingin Paman yang mengomentari rasa cokelatnya itu."

Fang menyirit heran, "Kau membuat resep baru?"

Taufan mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja aku harus terus membuat resep baru agar cokelatnya mempunyai cita rasa baru! Aku lakukan semua ini karena aku ingin meneruskan mimpi Papa—bahkan akan kulakukan lebih baik padanya. Pasti!"

_Deg!_

Dada Fang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, menutupi rasa keterkejutannya. Ia mengembangkan senyum simpulnya, "Iya, iya. Maaf aku datang terlambat."

Taufan mengangguk, seolah memaafkan keterlambatan Fang. Sang pemilik netra biru itu berjalan masuk ke dalam terlebih dulu, meneriaki tamunya agar mengikutinya. Fang menurutinya. Ia mulai melangkah masuk.

_Jadi ini maksudmu, Gempa? Mimpi seperti halnya reinkarnasi …._

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
